Time and Space
by wantaco79
Summary: Space is essential to all life and time essential to all death. Two sides of a coin. Two sisters, separated because of their blood. But today is not their day to die. They, along with Sparrow, will have their revenge. They fight to stop the Spire.
1. And So Our Story Begins

Time and Space

A/N: This story is written by both Wantaco79 and Lost-Inside-1995. Credit goes equally to both of us.

Disclaimer: We promise we don't own Fable II, sadly.

222

The snow fell softly and quietly. The wind blew gently through the streets. Four children stood close together around a fire, staring longingly at Castle Fairfax. All four of them were dressed in little more than rags.

A small sparrow flew overhead and the only boy exclaimed with disgust.

"Ugh! Ewww…" he quickly wiped his head, small bits of the bird's 'present' falling out of his hair. A girl, the oldest, laughed.

"You know, some people say that's good luck, Sparrow, like finding a four leaf clover. Though I'd prefer the clover…" she patted the boy's shoulder.

The two younger girls laughed and Sparrow playfully shoved the smaller one. She stumbled and whined.

"Raaaaaaayyyyeee, Sparry hit meee!" Almost falling she uneasily stood up straight again, trying to blow her red hair out of her green eyes. She stuck out her tongue at Sparrow. The other girl with shorter red hair shook her head and gave Sparrow a good shove. She was a bit older than him and was taller than Sparrow at this point in their lives. Sparrow fell onto the ground will a loud "oomph."

"Happy now Ayelen?" she turned to her sister, her intense blue eyes softening a bit. Ayelen nodded and hugged her sister's arm.

"Enough, all of you! Really, it's a wonder I don't just knock all your heads together." Rose put her hands on her hips and chuckled. The younger three all looked away in mock shame.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion down the street. Rose opened his eyes wide and motioned to the others to follow her. Quickly they all ran down the street. Only a quick disturbance from Arfur got in their way.

As usual Rose quickly shot him down with disgust and ran off. They came upon a group of people all around a wagon.

"Oh, it's a trader." Rose muttered, losing some enthusiasm. They didn't have any money to buy food or clothes, let alone knick-knacks from a trader. Still they tried to peek through the crowd, their curiosity getting the best of them.

The trader went on and on about useless items, "Old Kingdom Relics," he called them. Clearly all of this was a cheap scam. But the people of Old Town were very simple. Ayelen, who was only six, was too young yet to fully understand all of these scams. She made a disgruntled face as she tried to understand why the other three were shaking their heads and making sarcastic remarks.

The trader turned to a small music box.

"Now this is truly, a marvel! This small unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the old kingdom rulers themselves." He went on to explain that it could be used to grant a wish. Rose scoffed.

"There's no such thing as magic." Sparrow, Raye and Ayelen all nodded along, eager to believe Rose. A woman in a hooded cloak turned to them.

"We live in dark times indeed if the young are too world weary to believe in magic. Most children your age believe eagerly," she said dryly.

"I see your eyes are bad. But I'm tellin' you, that music box is rubbish." Rose said.

"That's what the seller thinks. He has no idea what he's stumbled upon. But you have an inkling don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic." The lady tilted her head, studying Rose intensely.

"Wha….you really think it could be?" Rose stumbled over her words as the old woman began to walk away.

"For five gold coins you could have your answer."

"For five gold coins we could eat for a week." Rose muttered.

"Listen to me Rose, at the end of that week, you and your brother and two friends would be no closer to your dream, no closer to the inside of that beautiful castle….." The woman walked away. Sparrow stared after the woman, watching her retreating form with interest. Rose turned away, confused. She looked at the younger children.

"What if it is magic?"

"We could buy it…." Raye suggested quietly.

"Five coins can't be that hard to get…." Rose muttered thoughtfully. "Alright let's try it. This could be our ticket out of here."

"Yay, shopping!" Ayelen grinned.

"There must be someone around here who will pay us to do…something… Come on, little Sparrow, let's find work!" Rose grabbed Ayelen's hand and walked down the street. They met the sheriff who asked them to find some lost warrants for him.

After some negotiation the sheriff agreed to pay them for the warrants. The children split up into two groups; Sparrow with Ayelen and Rose with Raye.

Sparrow and Ayelen overheard a man reciting a poem to a girl on a balcony. They seemed to be having trouble with their relationship.

"Let's see if we can get some gold out of them…." Sparrow whispered to Ayelen. They set to work on Monty and Belinda.

Meanwhile Raye and Rose walked down the alley. They earned two gold pieces there, helping a drunk get his booze and smashing boxes in a warehouse. They found two warrants and even got into a fight with a bully picking on a dog. Sadly they had to leave the dog, unable to care for themselves, let alone the dog.

Sparrow and Ayelen were getting a lovely picture taken after finding three warrants when they all met up again.

"Great! Now we'll have enough gold for the box!" Sparrow grinned. Rose handed her two warrants to her younger brother and let him lead the way. They were stopped again by Arfur, offering to buy the warrants from them. Ayelen promptly told him no. She might have been young but she knew Arfur was no good.

They ran past him and Sparrow gave the warrants to the sheriff. Finally they had earned their last gold coin. Quickly they all ran to the trader. It was time to buy the music box.

"Very wise little ones!" The trader handed the box to Sparrow.

"Come on, let's try it out!" Rose pointed down the street towards their fire so they could be somewhere private.

"Magic box! What'll we wis' fo'?" Ayelen asked as they walked down the street.

"Castle Fairfax…" Raye said.

"I wish…I wish…" Rose began. The music box played an enchanting tune that slowly grew warped and twisted. Ayelen whined in fear, hiding behind Raye. The song was just scary now. And then….the box disappeared.

"Wha….what happened? Why are we still here?" Rose sighed. They had been scammed. Dragging her feet in despair she walked down the street to their little hut.

"Come on little ones…let's go to bed." The younger three followed Rose, wiping tears away from their cheeks.

When they reached their hut, they found the dog there, wagging his tail happily. Ayelen ran up happily to the dog, petting his matted fur.

"Le's keep 'im!" she said, nuzzling her face against him. Sparrow and Raye both turned hopefully to Rose. She sighed.

"Okay, welcome to our little paradise, Doggy." She got into her bed and closed her eyes. The others followed.

222

Sparrow awoke to Dog barking and growling. Ayelen was huddling behind Raye and Rose was talking to someone. There was a guard at their shack. Wary of the dog, the guard explained that he had been sent by Lord Lucian to escort them to Fairfax Castle. Their dream was coming true…

Grinning, the children eagerly followed the guard. Once at the castle they were greeted by a butler who led them down a great hallway. Rose did most of the talking; the younger three were filled with too much awe to speak as they gazed around them. They entered Lord Lucian's study.

"Children. It's come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box…May I see it?" The lord began, standing up straight from a map he had been studying.

"Music box went bye-bye…poof…" Ayelen said innocently, forgetting her manners. Raye almost covered her sister's mouth. Raye was three years older than Ayelen and had learned basic manners from their parents. Ayelen was still too young to know basic etiquette.

"It vanished, my lord. We made a wish and then it started to glow and it disappeared…" Rose said quickly, stepping in front of Ayelen.

"After you used it?" Lucian asked.

"Yes my lord. The man who sold it to us said it was magic…." Sparrow said timidly.

"The box is of no interest to me. What's _remarkable_ is that you were able to use it….What was your wish?" Lucian stared sharply at all of the children.

"Oh…" Rose gasped.

"Well speak up, what did you wish for?"

"To live in a castle…like this one."

"Heh, perhaps that could arranged," Lucien smiled faintly. "I'm working to rebuild…well I'm working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with particular talents. Let us find out if you possess them. Would you kindly step in the circle?"

"Um…" Rose looked around uneasily.

"I promise it won't hurt you." Lucian motioned towards the circle, his voice edging on impatient.

Slowly Rose stepped onto the circle. It began glowing blue.

"It's alright…come on little ones." Rose smiled at the younger three. Sparrow stepped on and the circle glowed a vicious red, sparking. Lucian's eyes widened in surprise. And then…Raye and Ayelen stepped on, holding hands.

There was a bright flash, blinding everyone in the room. As it faded the circle was glowing bright silver with black sparks. Lucian ran over to consult a book.

"It's true…your blood…you are Heroes…" he muttered.

"Heroes? You mean like in the old stories?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"What are you…Wait there must be something here…you're heroes but you're not any of the three. One of you is the fourth….And the fifth and sixth…two of you could be…_them._" By now Lucian was flipping rapidly through pages.

Rose was panicking, scared. Ayelen hid behind Raye who was warily watching Lucian. Sparrow tried to step out of the circle, but it shocked him.

"This isn't what I wanted, but _nothing_ must stand in my way," Lucian said to himself. He un-holstered a pistol and aimed. Rose shouted.

"NO wait! Don't!" The shot was deafening. Raye and Ayelen both screamed as Rose crumpled onto the ground. Sparrow stood in shock.

"I can't allow any of you to live either….I'm sorry." Lucian said, truly sounding regretful. He stepped forward and the circle's light faded. Lucian grabbed Ayelen by the collar of her dress, looked away and violently tossed her out the window. He aimed quickly and shot Sparrow who fell out through the hole created by Ayelen.

There was too sickening thuds as they hit the ground. Raye panted, sweating heavily. She stood still in shock and then, for a moment, stopped thinking. It was like everything had slowed down for her. She charged forward quickly and watched Lucian turn to face her. But it was like he was moving slower than he should be. Like she had sped up.

She hit him, punching furiously at any part of him within reach. Lucian's gun shot off again. Raye saw a splatter of red and felt her right shoulder shatter. She collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I have to finish you off as well….It _has_ to be this way…" he loaded his gun with one last pistol and aimed. But Lucian froze. Raye was slowly standing up. She wasn't bleeding nearly as much as she should be.

"You…you're one of the _two…_" he knelt down in front of her, his eyes wide. "Just think of all I could learn of the Spire…from _your_ blood…" he muttered to himself.

Raye faltered, falling over again. Lord Lucian grabbed the front of his gun and hit Raye with the handle. Everything went black.

222

"_Today is not your day to die, little Sparrow…"_ the old woman spoke softly as she lifted the eight year old boy's broken body off the ground. "Only one of you has died today…." She glanced upwards towards the window of Lord Lucian's castle. Then she left with Dog following behind her without a single glance at Ayelen's body a few feet away.

Two shadows approached the young girl. One of them gasped sharply.

"Harold, look it's a girl! My goodness, what's happened to her?" a female whispered worriedly. The man, Harold bent down and gently lifted the girl's body.

"I don't know….let's take her home…we can't leave her here…." The couple turned around and quickly returned to their small home in Bowerstone….

222

Raye stumbled, tripping on the edge of a rug. She panted, allowing herself a short second to catch her breath. She was almost there but she didn't have much time before someone had noticed she was gone.

Three years had passed since that night…three awful years where she had been trapped in this castle. This place suffocated her, sucking the life out of her. Yes she was well fed and had a soft place to sleep and was safe from the cold but…she _never_ got to leave. She hadn't been outside since that night. But worst of all she never knew what time of day it was…

That had been something she could always rely on before. That the sun would rise and set and the moon would follow it. Now she had no idea what time of day it was. Raye only knew it had been three years because the butler and other servants had mentioned it once. She needed to get out.

So tonight…tonight she would escape. She had found a scrap of paper a week ago, hidden under a lose floorboard in her cell of a room. It spoke of a secret exit in the library. So now she was running. She had attacked the butler when he came in with her meal, and knocked him unconscious.

She started running again, still tired and out of breath. It wasn't that she was out of shape. When one was imprisoned in a room they had little to do but exercise. But tonight had been one of those nights where Lucian extracted some of her blood for his _studies._ Raye was weak and light-headed.

She ran up the library stairs, stumbling a few times. She found the final book case and pulled out the book as instructed in the note. The bookcase moved, opening a passage into wet, dark caverns. Raye sprinted now, barely managing to keep from falling. She ran for what felt like hours and then….

She found the end of the passage. Raye stepped out into the sunlight.


	2. Bowerstone

Time and Space

222

_Ten winters blanketed Albion after that fateful night in Castle Fairfax. Ten summers warmed the earth. And our heroes have lived _very_ different lives since then…_

222

"Hey! Aren't you the hero that beat down those bandits outside of town? You are! Would you mind if I wrote a song about you? I'm a bard you see and well…I'm just getting started. But if I wrote about you I'll bet everyone'll listen!"

Sparrow sighed and scratched his head awkwardly. He was in a hurry but this bard was so eager.

"Maybe some other time….I really gotta keep moving…." He said.

"At least lemme show you around!" The bard motioned eagerly for Sparrow to follow him. With an uncertain look at Dog, the Hero was unwillingly led all around Bowerstone and forced to listen to the bard's rather painful songs.

"Ah, and here is the noble blacksmith," Bardy, as Sparrow now liked to call him, began another song. Fortunately, Theresa began speaking at that moment.

"_I will be arriving later than expected. Why don't you buy some new weapons and even try for a job at the blacksmith? I'll be there soon."_

Walking away from the bard, Sparrow approached the blacksmith's counter. A girl with long red hair sat behind the counter, quietly reading a book. She didn't seem to notice Sparrow; she was so caught up in her book. He cleared his throat.

"Hmm? Oh! Welcome to Bowerstone Blacksmith. How can I help you?" The girl's eyes swept over Sparrow to see if he was someone from Bowerstone. She didn't recognize him. Sparrow had light brown hair, cut short and his eyes were blue. He wore somewhat tattered and dusty clothes, but they were sturdy; the clothes of an adventurer.

"I'd like to buy some new equipment, and get a part time job here if there's a spot open…."

"Well I can sell you weapons but…the shop owner's out right now on business. He's the only that can hire you. He should be back tomorrow," the girl replied. She proceeded to show several items to Sparrow. He bought a better sword and a clockwork pistol. Turning to leave he realized the bard was still waiting for him and Theresa hadn't arrived yet.

"D…do you mind if I just wait in here? I'm meeting someone but the bard is following me." Sparrow looked back at the girl hopefully.

"Sure I don't mind…" she shrugged and returned to her book. Sparrow leaned against the wall quietly waiting for Theresa. Soon it was getting to be too quiet for him. He was used to the loud noise of the gypsies going about their business at all hours of the day. Quiet reminded him of the empty Old Town streets.

"…What'cha reading?" he asked innocently.

"Some rubbish called _The End is Almost Nigh_. It talks about all these crazy predictions like a machine that will wash clothes for us. Isn't that insane?" she smiled politely. Sparrow chuckled.

"That is rubbish…" They returned to silence for a few moments. This time the girl spoke.

"I've never seen you in Bowerstone before. Where are you from?" She was a curious girl and liked to hear about people's life story. She couldn't remember her youngest years, as she suffered from amnesia.

"I'm from the gypsy camp, up by Bower Lake. My name's Sparrow."

"I'm Harmony. Bower Lake, that's a pretty long walk. Why are you in Bowerstone? There's not much to see here…." Harmony commented, closing her book.

"I…well I guess I'm on some sort of quest. I don't really know all the details yet, I just started. But I'm gonna meet my mentor here and then I'll be traveling all over Albion probably. Bowerstone's just the beginning."

"Wow. I wish I could travel all over. I've only ever been here, Old Town and halfway to Bower Lake…." Harmony had had a happy life, full of good memories even if she couldn't remember early on. But her life had been…dull. She longed for excitement and adventure.

"Well you could always start exploring by yourself I bet…when you're not working here." Sparrow suggested.

"I don't know if my parents would allow it. They've always been a bit protective but they mean well. I have a knack for getting in trouble…When I was ten I climbed a tree, fell out and broke my arm. It was a silly thing to do." She smiled slightly. Memories like that always seemed amusing after a few years passed. Sparrow smiled as well, relaxing a bit. So far the people he had met here were very different from the gypsies.

"Your life sounds very different from mine," he commented.

"How so?"

"For one, you have parents," Sparrow said dryly and looked up.

"You're an orphan? I'm sorry…so that's how you ended up with gypsies?" she asked, hoping to direct the subject away from this. Sparrow shook his head.

"I lived as an urchin in Old Town with….other urchins. Eventually we ended up going our separate ways and Theresa found me. She's the one that took me to the gypsies. I've been with her for 10 years now."

"Wow. Are the gypsies fun to live with? I hear they party a lot," Harmony grinned. Everyone had heard tales about the wild gypsies.

"You have no idea…." Sparrow began but he paused.

"_I've arrived. Meet me in the center of town…."_

"I'm sorry….my mentor has just arrived in town. I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you, Harmony. I'll be sure to stop by before I leave Bowerstone." Sparrow smiled quickly at her and then he was running out of the Blacksmith with Dog following him. Theresa had arrived…

222

Raye took a deep breath, steadying herself. It was an odd sensation for her, smelling the fresh forest air. She had just returned from her latest trip with some pirates in Bloodstone. She wasn't quite used to solid land yet.

Glancing in the distance, Raye could just make out the outline of Bowerstone against the morning sky. It had been a few years since she had last passed through there with a band of thieves. As much as Raye would prefer to avoid the simple town completely, it had been a long walk here from Bloodstone and she was tired of sleeping in the dirt. A stay at the inn would do her some good.

_Just a few more hours and you can treat yourself to some semi-decent alcohol._ Raye was keeping her eye on the prize. Raye figured she should probably buy some new clothes and health potions as well. Her last night in Bloodstone had been….a rather close call. She had stolen something very important from a _very_ important somebody.

She shifted lightly, her hand lightly grazing the prized object. _It's not like he doesn't have more than one of these…still I should stay away from Bloodstone for a while, and lay low if I have to go there…_

Raye took deep breaths as she walked, trying to calm her nerves. She was safe out here, so far away from Bloodstone. Few things made her nervous but _he _was one of them, especially when he was angry. There couldn't be anything else she could have done to anger him more than what she did.

Scoffing at her irrational fear, Raye defiantly took a step forward and began running towards Bowerstone. Bloodstone was behind her now. She had no reason to worry….for now.

222

_Strength, Skill, Will, Space, Time…. _Sparrow's thoughts were swirling out of control as he sat on the bed in the inn with Theresa's tarot cards laid out in front of him. He figured the three main Heroes would be simple enough to find but…Space and Time.

That card stuck out the most. It had two sides. One side was colored in several brilliant shades of red and depicted an open field under a starry night. The other side was different tones of blue and showed a swirling vortex with numbers one through twelve floating around it.

_These two are just as important as you, Sparrow. Their decisions can impact the world as much as yours do. Many things will depend on your relationship with both of them._ That's what Theresa had said. Sparrow groaned and buried his face in his hands. This journey was going to be complicated.

Theresa said she knew the location of the first three Heroes but it would be up to Sparrow to find the Heroes of Time and Space. Sparrow sighed. He was tired. He had spent the night at the Inn but didn't get any sleep at all after talking to Theresa.

"I'll just…sleep all day today…and leave tomorrow!" Sparrow nodded to himself and put the tarot cards in his pack. He got comfortable under the blankets and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep filled with swirling vortexes, open fields and three guns shots going off along with the sound of a window breaking….

222

Harmony yawned loudly as she walked to work. Her thoughts had been preoccupied since she had met Sparrow the day before. He was…strange to her. One didn't meet too many interesting people in Bowerstone these days. Sure travelers passed through a lot but very few of them stopped by the Blacksmith. And if they did stop by they were often simple brutes with the IQ of a mushroom that was on…well 'shrooms.

_Traveling all over Albion…_ At this point in her life there was nothing she desired more than to be free to go wherever she wished. But her parents often insisted it was too dangerous for her right now. _Maybe if I had _someone _to travel with…_

Harmony grinned and looked up, almost running into the Town Crier as her pace suddenly quickened. She could ask Sparrow if she could travel with him! He was a brand new traveler; he'd need someone around to watch his back. Plus she was pretty handy with a sword. Sure she wasn't all that great with a crossbow but they could both manage without that.

There was a spring in her step as she reached the blacksmith and greeted her boss, Pete, who had returned from his short business trip. He was a large man with a warm smile and a shiny head.

"Ah, there you are lass! How was business yesterday?"

"Fine, uneventful as always," Harmony replied, smiling fondly at her boss.

"Of course. Well I hope you're wearing your traveling clothes today, you're gonna help me make a delivery to the gypsy merchants!" Pete grinned broadly at Harmony.

"Since when do we do business with the gypsies?"

"Since yesterday! Now come on, I've already got everything loaded up in the wagon. We'll be meeting a few gypsies near the lake. It'll probably take 12 hours with the wagon." Pete turned away and began walking towards the main entrance to Bowerstone. Harmony almost had to jog to keep up with him. Pete was really excited about these new customers apparently.

They both got in the wagon and left for Bower Lake…

222

Raye slowed her pace to a walk. She was in the woods by Bower Lake now, not much farther to go. She was beginning to feel the stress of her travels on her body. Lack of decent sleep and food was slowly wearing her down.

She stopped, listening for a moment. She could hear leaves rustling violently and people scuffling in the distance. Her curiosity outweighing her exhaustion, Raye silently approached the noises quickly. She hid behind a tree and watched.

There was a girl with long red hair and a balding man being harassed by some bandits. The girl was trying her best to fight off the bandits with a steel sword but her movements were a bit jerky and inexperienced. Two gypsies were unconscious nearby. The man seemed more interested in saving his wagon than anything else. He clearly had no clue how to fight.

On any other day, Raye would have left these people to whatever fate lay in store for them with these bandits. But she was itching to try out her newest stolen treasure. It was legendary after all. So, carefully releasing her prize from its holster, she aimed quickly.

Three shots echoed loudly. Two bandits collapsed, both having been shot in the head. The third shouted in surprise, his shoulder blade torn by the bullet. Raye quietly cursed. Clearly this gun took some getting used to. She could feel its power vibrating in her hand.

The girl gasped and stumbled backwards, falling over in shock. The man froze, looking around nervously for the source of the bullets. Raye quickly shot once more, finishing off the final bandit. She stepped out of the shadows, approaching the bandits' bodies. She wanted to loot their bodies.

Casually approaching the bodies in front of the girl and the man, Raye kneeled down and began to search through their pockets. After a few moments of silence, the girl cleared her throat and spoke.

"Thank you…." She said. Raye glanced up, her brow furrowed. She wasn't used to receiving thanks. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure…" she muttered, more focused on any loot she might get off these bandits.

"No, really. Thank you. I'm Harmony. May I ask for your name?" Harmony spoke as politely as she could manage at this moment. Raye paused, continuing about her business for a few minutes. Eventually she actually looked up at the girl. She paused.

She had glanced at the girl a few times but Raye hadn't actually _looked_ at her. Red hair, soft eyes, she was familiar to Raye. Shaking her head, Raye spoke.

"It's Raye…." She said as she stood up. Harmony nodded, standing up as well and smiling.

"Harmony! Let's get out of here now…." Pete said nervously. He was sitting in the wagon now, motioning frantically to Harmony. Ignoring him, Harmony slowly approached Raye.

"Are you a traveler? Where are you headed?"

"Bowerstone."

"Great! So are we. Please, let us give you a ride as payment for your help. It's the least we can do, _right _Pete?" Harmony turned to glare at Pete. He scratched his head nervously.

"Ya, o'course…." He muttered.

Raye shrugged indifferently and thought for a moment. She didn't usually travel with regular people. She was used to thieves and pirates, not a polite girl and a bald man. But she was tired and now she could rest. She was close to collapsing at this point.

"Okay." She nodded at Harmony, forced a very small smile and allowed herself to be lead to the wagon.

222

"Raye….wake up….We're here." Harmony gently shook Raye's shoulder. She opened her eyes, her hand instantly reaching for her pistol. Harmony pulled back in surprise. Raye stopped once she realized where she was. She relaxed and stretched.

"Sorry….old habit…" she muttered. "We're in Bowerstone?" She looked around slowly. The town hadn't changed much. There were a few more small shops open along the bridge now but that was it really. She stood up, and hopped out of the wagon, along with Harmony.

"Well, thanks for the ride. Maybe I'll see you around…." With that, Raye turned and walked away. Harmony muttered a quiet goodbye as Pete approached her.

"Real talker, tha' one…." He muttered to her. Harmony rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. They began to unload the wagon.

"So much for the gypsy deal, huh Pete?" she asked after a while.

"I guess so, lass….maybe next time we'll get it."

222

Sparrow sat up and yawned. He had done it. He had slept literally all day long. Stretching, he quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. Sparrow bumped into a woman with short red hair as he stumbled lightly from sleep.

"Oh, sorry…" he mumbled. The girl didn't reply. Sparrow shrugged and left the inn. He whistled for Dog, who came running, barking happily. Together with Dog, Sparrow jogged away from the inn and out of Bowerstone. He had to stay in shape and there was no excuse for not exercising every day. Sparrow would play with Dog in the woods for a while before returning to the Inn.

Tomorrow he would reluctantly go to Old Town for the first time since that night. First he would have to say goodbye to Harmony though…

222

Raye got settled in bed, her pistol under her pillow. She rubbed her shoulder where she had bumped into someone for a moment. This had been a strange week for her.

Before she could dwell any longer on this strange week though, sleep took control. She slowly drifted off to the sound of a dog barking outside.

_Hmm…not many dogs…in Albion…._ She thought sleepily before the darkness overtook her.


End file.
